


低等动物

by Eskumo



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskumo/pseuds/Eskumo
Summary: 少年期炮友关系。没具体设定这个时候的年龄，但大概就是Underage。前面提及一点路人x的场，含BDSM，开头程度较轻，后续会到什么程度我也不确定，反正这文就是写来爽的，一时半会儿不会有后续。逻辑崩坏PWP，天雷滚滚OOC，别问，问就是为了爽。自行避雷，随时撤离，谢谢。BGM：低等动物(粤语版) -  陈奕迅
Relationships: Matoba Seiji/Natori Shuuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	低等动物

_热吻间 勾起的想象_  
_爱情其实是这样_

1

起初，名取发现的场手腕上有绳痕。他暗暗盯了几次才确认，苍白的手腕上整齐地绕着几圈略微发红的印记，的确是绳子勒过留下的那种痕迹。受伤了吗？他暗自想着，以为的场又招惹了什么厉害的妖怪，但他在脑内搜索着自己有限的知识储备，也没想起有哪种妖怪会留下这样的痕迹。的场注意到他的目光，默默地扯了扯袖口，把痕迹盖住了。名取那关心的询问卡在喉咙口又憋了回去。初秋时节尚且留着点夏末的余热，那人却已经早早穿上了长袖的制服衬衫。

不久之后的某一天，名取在放学后的时间走到了的场学校附近，想起那天看到的伤痕还是有点在意，便进了校园想去看看他。结果却在较偏僻的角落处听到像是争执的声音。他绕过去看，发现的场被一个身材稍高大些的男生堵在墙角。两人虽然没有要动手打架的样子，但的场的表情明显很不快。观望之间，只见那个男生抬起手，做出……像是想挑的场下巴的动作，但他的手立刻被的场挡开。气氛急速下降到冰点。

“静司！”名取想也没想就叫了那人名字，然后快步跑过去。“发生什么事了吗？”他跑到近前问，站到的场身旁警惕地盯着那个男生。

那个男生看了看他，又看了看的场，视线来回扫了几次，最后露出嘲讽的笑，对的场说：“所以这才是你想要停止的真正原因？”

的场语气冰冷地回答：“跟他没关系。再说什么原因根本都无所谓吧，你是真的很无聊。”名取总觉得，如果的场此时带着他的弓箭的话，估计想要射穿面前人的脑袋。

男生听了他的话后恼羞成怒，举起拳头就朝的场挥过去，名取伸手去拦，但的场动作更快，比他先挡住了男生的拳头，眼神冷得像刀，名取还从没见过他这个样子。那个男生似乎见自己一对二不占优势，骂了一声便转头走掉了。

“你被欺负了吗？”等到男生的身影消失，名取才开口问。他对的场静司的校园生活一无所知，看着那人一直独来独往的样子，料想大概不会比自己的情况好多少。只是自己顶多和同学都关系冷淡没有往来，却没想到在的场这边会看到这副情景。

“周一看我像是被欺负的样子吗？”的场笑着反问，往校园外走去。

名取低下头，才想起的场刚才挡人拳头的样子，似乎也不需要他的帮忙。他悻悻地跟上的场一起往外走。

“周一怎么来了？有什么事吗？”名取的确从没来学校找过的场，虽然从他的制服能知道学校的位置。

“没什么……刚好路过，就进来看看……”

“这样啊。”的场淡淡地回道，没再说话。名取就走在他旁边用余光瞟他，的场似乎还在意着刚才的事件，脸上的不快仍未消散。

“你……遇到麻烦了？那个人会不会再找你？”

“稍微有点，不过刚才大概是把话都说明白了。他再找我的话，我也有办法应付。”

“需要帮忙吗？”

的场停下了脚步，名取回头看他。

“周一是在关心我？”的场笑着问他。但那笑容让名取看着不太自在，像是在自嘲一样。

名取别过头去，跟他错开视线：“我之前说过，如果你有什么困扰的话，可以来跟我说。”原本发现手腕的痕迹时就想要这么问。他又别别扭扭地瞟向的场的手腕，却惊讶地发现那里仍然有红色的痕迹露在袖口外面，而且几天没见，反而加深了。他皱起了眉：“你还好吗？”

的场这次也不再遮掩，握住自己的手腕，手指磨搓了几下。他低头笑了一声，垂下的刘海遮住了脸，名取看不到他的表情。

“周一，”的场抬起头，像面具一样空空地笑着，“我跟那个人，之前是炮友关系。”

“……哎？”名取过了片刻才反应过来他在说什么。

“炮友，床伴，身体关系。”的场特地用不同的词强调了一遍。

“你……”彻底明白过来的名取刷地红了脸，震惊得说不出话。

的场看着他这反应，嘴角勾了勾，又露出了那种像是自嘲的表情，然后绕过他独自走开了。

名取在原地呆呆地站了好一会儿，回过神的时候的场已经走远。他恍恍惚惚地转过身，恍恍惚惚地看着的场的背影，犹豫了一下，最终没有追上去。

那天晚上，直到回到家后名取才彻底消化了那个令他震惊的事实——的场静司喜欢男性，而且可能还有特殊爱好。

手腕上的伤……大概也是那样弄的吧。为什么要用那种弄伤自己的方式……啊，也不能这样擅自揣测。而且为什么是炮友……虽然名取也从不绝于耳的同学八卦中对这种关系见怪不怪……

各种乱七八糟的想法堆满了名取的脑海。

但是名取回想最多的，却是的场离开时的表情。那样黯淡的眼神，像是意料之中，又难免有些失望，离开的背影看起来很落寞的样子。自己的那种反应……是不是伤害到他了？这种烦恼大概很难启齿，光是自己想清楚恐怕就要经历不少挣扎，的场好不容易想跟他倾诉，换来的却是这种回应。

他只是一时过于震惊。

名取辗转反侧直到深夜，想着应该好好道个歉。

第二天，名取给的场送了个纸人过去，上面写着昨天很抱歉，如果可以的话想当面道个歉好好谈谈。他坐立不安了一整天，害怕的场的回答，更怕他毫无回应。结果等到傍晚的时候，的场直接按响了他家的门铃。

从的场进他房间隔着桌子在对面坐下开始，名取就试图从那人若无其事的表情里寻找蛛丝马迹，最后还是在的场平静地回望着他的眼神里认命，挠着头开口：“昨天很抱歉，我只是一时太震惊了。没有觉得你……有什么不好的意思……”他越说越低下头去，只听的场噗嗤地笑了出来，才又抬起头。

“没关系的，我知道周一没有恶意。”的场顿了一下，“因为周一心总是很好。”

“为什么最后那句话听起来很讽刺？”名取小声嘟囔。

“是真心的夸奖。”的场像平时一样微笑着。

名取感觉一直悬着的心终于放了下来。他的姿势放松了些，总算能平静些开口说话。

“手腕上的痕迹……是那个人弄的吗？”

“嗯。”的场抬起自己的手腕看了看，“那个家伙有点特别的癖好，本来我也不太排斥才同意的，但他总把握不好分寸，我说不想继续了他还纠缠不休。昨天你撞见的就是那种情况。”

“他是普通人？”

“嗯，他看不见，也什么都不知道。可见之人的圈子就那么小，的场家本来也树大招风，这种事情被知道了会被抓住把柄的。普通人的话就无所谓了。”

可是普通人不会了解他关于妖怪的那些烦恼，对可见之人又无法倾诉他作为普通的人的烦恼。结果没有人可以理解他的全部。

“你没有跟家人说过吗？”

“跟他们说了才是最麻烦的吧。的场家……需要不断把血脉延续下去，总有一天需要和一位女性结婚……不过那些也还远着，现在不去考虑也没事。”

连对明明应该很亲近的家人，也无法倾诉，这种感觉名取倒是完全明白。最后只有名取，可以倾听他的秘密。连的场自己都没有注意到，名取也是个可见之人，以后说不定还会走上跟的场家对立的道路。但的场正对着他将自己心底的秘密和盘托出，也没有强调让他保密，只是完全地信任着名取周一这个人。

“你是怎么意识到的？”名取还是问出了最想知道的问题，他不禁想，如果没有意识到的话，对的场来说是不是本来会好些。

“喜欢男性这件事？”

“嗯。”

的场调了下坐姿，手放到桌面上，单手托腮，眼神瞟向别处。

“我……有一个喜欢的人，那个人是男生。”

哎？一瞬间的惊讶，思绪停了一秒，心里升起一种不明不白的感觉，又难以分辨那是什么。

恍神的片刻和的场对上视线，发现那人正盯着自己，眼神晦暗得看不透。

“那……”名取错开了视线才开口，“为什么不跟喜欢的人交往？”

“对方大概不喜欢我，不如说似乎有点讨厌。”的场身体前倾，差不多是趴到桌上。

虽然想想的场的性格，名取的确能理解为什么有人会讨厌他，但这个时候他还是不要把这种话说出来。他只是问：“你……很难过吗？”被喜欢的人讨厌这种事情。

“还好吧。只是确实有点麻烦，不然也不会惹上额外的事。”

所以，果然还是寂寞了吧，否则也不会从别人那里去寻求拥抱和温暖。

“如果你很困扰的话，可以来找我聊一聊，我会听的。”他又说了和之前类似的话，虽然原本没想过会和的场聊这方面的烦恼。

“周一，这种问题可不是聊一聊就能解决的。”的场的声音懒懒的，几乎有一种倦意。

的确，的场想要的是什么已经很清楚了。

结果，自己还是帮不上他什么忙。

消沉的间隙里没有留意到的场暗暗盯向他的眼神。注意到的时候，那人已经撑起身体，越过桌子向他凑近，脸孔近在咫尺，凤眼红眸钉住他，让他一时动弹不得。

的场嘴角一勾：“周一，要试着和我做吗？如果是你的话，对我做什么都可以，比这更过分的也没有问题。”说着举起手腕示意。

“什……”名取脸刷地一红，猛地向后退。

“开玩笑的。”的场退了回去。那一瞬间，名取感觉又在的场眼里瞥见了和前一天一样的神色，黯淡的，失落的，难过的。

的场站起来，像是要离开。而名取急忙也站起来跟上去，抓住了的场的手臂，特地避开了手腕的位置。

那个时候，只是想着不能让他就这么难过地离开，的场虽然表情看起来和平常差不多，但名取能感觉到，他的心情很糟。不能再像前一天一样。

“怎么？”的场回过头看着他问道。

“啊……那个……”慌乱地拼凑着想说的话，“你先别着急走……我可以陪陪你……肩膀，可以借给你靠……”

的场愣了一下，然后发出了足以震动整个名取家宅子的大笑。

名取觉得自己的脸在烧，他甚至不费心阻止的场发笑了，脱口而出的话连自己回想起来都觉得傻气十足。

“周一，”的场终于笑得差不多了，捂着笑疼的肚子问他，“那是什么？你在哪里学的套路吗？”

“笑一会儿就行了吧……”名取忍不住抱怨。

但是下一秒，他被的场拉着，两人一起坐到了床沿，的场的头靠上了他的肩膀。

一时间，谁也没有说话。不过那沉默多少是令人舒适的。先前吵闹的笑声、或躁动或沉重的情绪，全部静默下来，只剩下两人此起彼伏的呼吸。

然而还是有什么悄然变了质。

初秋的空气里依然留有未散尽的热，两人手臂贴得很近，体温透过薄薄的布料传过来。他们的手碰到一起，指尖相触。的场柔软的黑发落在他颈侧，只是在呼吸起伏的动作中就让他觉得发痒。他稍转过头去看着的场，这个角度可以看到那人的睫毛。呼吸的声音在一片沉默中震耳欲聋，心跳被挨近的身体无限放大。

的场说的话在名取脑中回响。

要试着和我做吗？

尽管努力让自己不要去想，但那些不该出现的联想还是在这样的气氛中侵占起他的脑海。而那时原本让他吓得后退的想象，似乎也变得没那么可怕。

“刚才说的事，”鬼使神差地，名取突然开口，“如果你真的想的话，我可以试试。”

“帮忙就不用了，”的场回答，“只是想帮忙的话，没必要做到那种程度。这种事如果不是双方都有所求的话，单方面的满足就没有意思了。”说完似乎就想离开。

但名取先一步抬起手，抚上了的场的头发。缓慢地、暧昧地抚摸，手掌和拇指顺势抚过他的脸，指尖又穿进柔软的黑发间，描摹耳朵的轮廓，最后捏了捏那人的耳垂。

名取感到的场的身体僵住了。

他的手继续大胆地向下，抚摸过的场的脖子，到锁骨，然后扶在肩膀上。他调整了一下姿势，仍然让的场的头靠在他肩上，但自己朝着更面向那人的方向转了转，像是把的场搂在怀里。的场没有任何表示，保持着原来的姿势不动，看不见表情，没有抗拒挣扎，也没有让他停下。他扶在那人肩上的手继续顺着手臂缓慢向下，另一只手从的场身后绕过去，搂上他的腰，手指隔着衬衫在腰间打转。名取只听着的场的呼吸逐渐加重，僵住的身体顺着他的抚摸又渐渐放松。

沿着手臂继续向下，他抓住了的场的手腕，的场的呼吸一滞。那一刻名取就明白了。他稍稍施加了些力道，握紧了的场的手腕，感受到皮肤之下脉搏的跳动。他用手指在绳痕上轻轻地摩挲，听到的场的呼吸变得凌乱。他抓着的场的手腕抬到眼前，这才仔细看清楚那些绳痕是什么样子。细看之下，绑得其实相当粗糙，紧勒留下了淤痕，大概还在动作中擦破了皮肤，渗出了血丝。

对自己做这样的事情。

名取想也没想，将那人手腕抬到嘴边，轻轻地吻了上去。来回细密地吻着，甚至探出舌尖，轻轻地舔了舔。的场在他臂弯里发抖。

等到他终于放过的场的手腕时，他看向那人。的场将脸埋在他的颈窝里，灼热的呼吸喷在他的锁骨上，一部分从领口溜到更里面去，那人没被抓住的手也绕到他身后攀着他的背，整个人往他怀里蹭。

想要看到他的表情。

名取稍微退开些，在两人间留出些空隙，他抬手挑起的场的下巴，让那人的脸面向自己。

只见的场脸颊泛起潮红，绯红的眼里水光迷离。

啊，是没有见过的样子。

他的指尖在的场嘴唇上轻轻抚过，然后向下去解他领口的扣子。一颗一颗，一直往下，他始终盯着的场的表情，的场也看着他，染上情欲的眼里有什么闪烁不定。他一直不做什么动作，不过分迎合也不反抗，只是顺从又期待地放任名取，好像怕自己稍有动作他就会停手。

当名取的手溜进衬衫里时，的场闭上了眼睛。他的手掌抚摸的场的前胸，用手指拨弄的场的乳头，的场嘴里发出轻声的呻吟。最终名取的手沿着的场的腰腹向下，解开他的裤子，一直溜到内裤里，他发现的场的阴茎已经硬得溢出些许液体。

仅仅是用手抚摸身体就到了这种敏感的程度。这么欲求不满吗？名取在心里竟有些不是滋味地想着，他是不是任谁触碰都会变成这样。

名取握住的场的阴茎开始套弄起来，的场这才有所动作。他两手环上名取的脖子，嘴停在名取耳边，气息落在他耳侧，细软的头发在他耳边蹭来蹭去，痒得他心里一片躁动。名取其实并没有和别人做过的经验，接近他的女孩他全拒之千里，在此之前更没有想过和男生互相爱抚。只是思春期的少年对这些多少都有过好奇和探索，他按照抚慰自己的方式去抚慰的场，倒也应付得来。但来自的场的触碰则是完全不同的意义，那人的动作越发大胆起来，在他颈侧和耳廓上小口地啜吻着，甚至含住他的耳垂，用舌尖轻轻逗弄。名取手上的节奏都慌乱了起来，但的场似乎并不在意。最后的场射在他手里，耳畔传来低沉的叹息，黏稠的液体溅了满手。

名取找来纸巾简单地给自己和的场清理了一下。他看着的场此时的模样，衣衫不整，从领口到裤链全部敞开，像是剥开了平日无懈可击的外表，露出从未展露过的柔嫩的内里。他的脸上和胸口潮红未散，嘴依然微张着在余韵里轻喘。这个样子的的场令名取看得下腹一紧。的场也未急着整理自己的衣服，只是盯着名取，像是要从他的表情里看出什么，然后一手伸向名取两腿之间。

名取早就在不知不觉间硬了，被的场一碰，喉咙里咕哝出一声呻吟。他尚且有些惊讶自己可以这样毫无障碍地对的场硬起来，的场却像是有点高兴地笑了，站起来到名取面前，礼尚往来地解起名取的衣扣。

胸膛暴露在空气里，随后的场的吻就落了下来。的场一边解着他的纽扣一边向下亲吻，不是之前在他耳边轻啄一样的啜吻，的场从他胸前到下腹一路吮吸，甚至用舌头舔舐，从未体尝过这种触碰的名取不禁颤栗。

最后的场在名取双腿之间跪下，解开他的裤子，又拉下他的内裤。他抬头看了一眼名取，名取即刻明白他想要做什么。

“你不用——唔……”

他还没来得及阻止，的场就含住了他。名取的脑子里噼里啪啦地炸开烟花，差点在那一刻就交待出去。的场先是有技巧地用舌挑逗，然后整根把他吞进去。从没被口交过的名取完全招架不住，仰起头呻吟出声。

那很舒服。比自己用手不知舒服多少倍。的场那张平日里说着尖锐恼人的话的嘴，此刻却柔软地包裹住他。名取低头看向的场，看着那人垂着眼睛，嘴巴被他的东西塞住，吞吐着。

好色情。

但他转念想到，的场的这副模样也曾向别人暴露过，甚至大概就是在款待那个人的过程中学会的这些技巧。那个在他手腕上留下伤痕，还对他挥拳相向的男生。

一阵没来由的酸涩从心底涌起，名取凭着本能动了动，向的场口中挺送几下。那打乱了的场的节奏。顶到的场喉咙深处的时候，那人蹙起眉呜咽了一声，眼角泛起了红，睫毛上凝起水珠，给画面又添上点湿润的艳色。

太糟糕了。

名取没再乱动，只是不知所措地伸手，轻抚的场的脸庞，又一下下轻柔地理着的场的头发。

只是眼前的画面就足够让他沉醉，再加上下身阵阵的快感，他盯得一时忘我。等到射精感逐渐堆积，想提醒的场的时候已经有点晚。

“静司……我要到了……”

但的场似乎没打算撤开，仍然继续埋头。最终名取在非常不合适的时机将的场推开，白浊的精液刚好射到的场脸上。

“啊，抱歉……”

“没事。”的场毫不在意，甚至用手指抹下一些溅到嘴边的液体，舔进嘴里。名取看得脸又一红。的场并未急着起身，他跪在原地按住名取的腿，将他阴茎上的精液都舔净了，然后才起来让名取满脸通红地拿着纸巾帮他擦脸。名取指尖托着的场的下巴，用纸巾一点点蹭掉的场脸上的白浊，额头、眼角、鼻尖、脸颊。的场沉默着，不知在想什么，安静的表情里却有种奇怪的满足。

溅到头发上的精液没那么好清理，那晚的场直接留宿在了名取家里，借用了浴室后出来跟名取钻进了一个被窝。名取原本象征性地准备了另一床被褥，但他的床本来就足够大，躺得下两个人。那晚他们没有再进一步做什么，只是在同一张床上和衣而睡，十几厘米之外隔着另一个人的体温。

隔天早上，当名取醒来看到的场的脸时，仍然恍惚觉得像做了一场梦。的场还睡着，面朝他侧躺着，黑发散落在枕头上，安静的睡颜毫无防备，在清晨的阳光下有种柔和的美感。名取就那么盯着他，伸出手去拂开挡在他脸前的一缕头发。的场醒了过来，惺忪的睡眼在看到他之后很快清醒。名取缩回了手。

“你后悔了吗？”的场平静地发问。

名取眨了下眼，然后默默地摇了摇头。

“那好。”的场笑了，然后坐起身，又说，“后悔的话也可以随时停止。”那语气好像肯定他总有一天会后悔一样。

的场离开时名取送他到门口，的场在门外回过头来对他说：“那我会再来找你的，或者周一有需要的话也可以来找我。”

Tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 后续看心情。


End file.
